Seven Minutes In Heaven: Vocaloid style
by love25
Summary: You were invited to a party in my house and we're going to play the famous game called "Seven Minutes In Heaven"! Just some oneshots about you playing the game with vocaloid characters that i could think of. Please R
1. A banana

**(Hey guys! I'm just in the mood to create a story ^_^)**

/

As you were just here on the couch while listening to music a hat was handed to you.  
"Hey, why do I have to be first?" You tried to ask but I didn't listen anyway, "Just pick one (y/n)!"

"Ugh, fine!" as your hand went down to choose one you touched something smooth and you held up a banana and blushed since you knew who the thing belonged to. Yup, it's Len's.

I quickly grabbed it out of your hands and face palmed, "Seriously Len? A banana? Can't you put anything more normal?" I told Len while giving him the banana back.  
"Whatever." Len said and took the banana out of my hands and ate it.  
"Go inside the closet (y/n), Len will follow soon." I said winking at you. You've had a huge crush on Len ever since I introduced him to you and you keep on asking stuff about him to me ever since.  
So you went inside.  
As you were waiting the closet opened up and Len walked inside.  
"Hey (y/n)!" Len casually said walking in,  
"H-hi…"

'Oh my God! I'm so glad there are no lights in here or he might see me blushing! Arghh, I wish I could speak to him normally.' You thought.

"So, what now?" Len said breaking the silence between you two, "I was thinking about-" chuu you cut him off by giving him a kiss. You just can't help it you just think that Len's so adorable and funny. And then you backed away feeling embarrassed, "I-I'm sorry Len-kun. Did I scare you? You see, I've liked you ever since animeluver27 introduced me to you, so p-please accept my-!" now you're the one cut off. Len's the one kissing you, he backed away then grinned, "I like you too (y/n) I was just scared to tell you because you're always so shy and quiet that I don't want to tell you yet since I'm waiting for the right moment."

You're smiling now. You're shocked but your smiling too so you kissed him again and then he licked your lower lip asking for entrance, you rejected it teasing him a little but he pinched you so you gasped and opened your mouth and he explored every part inside your mouth and then things started to get fast. As he was about to remove your pants the closet opened "Good morning!" I screamed as I opened the door and then there's a flash of light, and you knew someone took a picture of you two.

Miku and Rin then giggled looking at the photo they just took, "Oooh, wait till Luka-nee sees this picture!" Rin said.  
"Oh Len-chan! You're gonna be answering a lot of questions from Gakupo-san and Luka-nee!" Miku said mischievously.  
"Well Whatever!" Len stuck a tongue at them.  
"So (y/n), I'll pick you up at 8:00 pm okay?" Len invited you.

(A/N: Did you like it? Sorry if you didn't I'm not the best author in the world)


	2. A scarf

**(I'm back for more **** seven minutes in heaven with the vocaloid guys)**

/

"Are you guys done putting your items in the hat?" I shouted loud enough for everyone to hear that even you who were in the kitchen with Meiko eating the food heard me.  
"I shouldn't have gone." You mumbled under your breath but Meiko heard you anyway. No one told you that you were going to play the famous game called "seven minutes in heaven", let alone playing with those hot vocaloid guys!  
"Why don't you want to play (y/n)?" Meiko asked you.  
"Well…"

….

"It's just so hard to explain Meiko-san!" You said not wanting to tell everyone your secret; you don't even want to tell me!  
"Well if you say so. But I think you should go join them (y/n)."  
"No! I don't want to! It's embarrassing…"  
"Please! Do it for me." Meiko insisted pouting like a little child.  
You sighed, you just hate it when she acts like a little child, "Fine."  
"Yes! Oooh I'm sure you won't ever regret this (y/n)!" winking at you, "Go now!" She said, pushing you outside the room and hitting me. Hard.  
"Ouch-! Oh there you are (y/n)! I thought you'd never show up and just stay with Meiko-san." I said  
"Well I was planning to stay inside but Meiko-san insisted so I'm gonna join you I guess…" you told me  
"Well since you're the last one to show up you're gonna be first!" I told you then I smiled evilly.  
'Whatever." You said as your hand went down to pick an item and you touched something soft and surprisingly long. You got a scarf. Knowing who it belonged to, you suddenly got scared.  
"Kaito-san! You're up!" I shouted

'Great,' you thought, 'I got that pedobear.'

It's not that you hate Kaito. You like him in fact; you love him so much that you're scared that he only thinks of you as a friend or a random kid. So you just pretend that you hate him. Then someone cuts you out of your thoughts, it was Rin. Rin and I pushed you and Kaito inside the closet.  
"This ought to be fun." Kaito smirked  
Okay, now you're really scared of what this man's going to do to you.  
You with the biggest pervert and pedobear inside the closet, yes you.  
And as Kaito closed the door with no lights leaving the closet dark someone grabbed your shoulders making you scream.  
"So (y/n) what're we gonna do now?" Kaito asked you  
"Geez, Kaito-san, you scared the hell outta me!" You told him but Kaito just laughed.  
"Oh (y/n) you're really funny!" He told you laughing a little more, which made you blush a lot.  
'K-Kaito-san's laugh is so cute- oh shut it (y/n)! This is Kaito we're talking about." You mentally scolded yourself.

"(Y/n)!" Kaito shouted at you breaking your thoughts, "What now?" He asked. Obviously, he doesn't want to play but I shouted through the closet door, "If neither of you two moved then I'm gonna get Meiko-san beat you guys up!"  
"O-okay…" you said feeling a bit scared  
"K-Kaito-san…" you said facing him, "well you see I-I actually-." But Kaito kissed you full on the lips suddenly which made you blush harder.  
"I know (y/n), well, I actually like you too." Kaito told you. You looked hard at his face to see if he was serious.  
"You're kidding me right?" You said.  
"No (y/n), I'm dead serious."  
"3 minutes left guys!" I shouted across the room.  
And now you can't help it. You kissed Kaito and you backed away blushing and you saw his face which looks shocked and then you giggled, "I love you too Kaito."  
and then he whispered in your ear, "So (y/n), are you free this Saturday?" Kaito asked you.  
"Yup!" You answered feeling a bit overjoyed  
"Then I'll be picking you up at 10:00 in the morning if that's alright with you." He said.  
Then I opened the door and then came a flash of light then you heard Rin and Miku's voices.  
"Awwww. I thought we'll have something to show to Luka-nee." Rin said sounding disappointed.  
And you stuck a tongue at them, "Well whatever."  
then after the party, you and Kaito had been really close…

(A/N: Hope you liked it guys!)


	3. Eggplant!

**(Just gonna update now because I don't have any inspiration sorry if you didn't like it!****)**

/

"Minna! Minna! We're gonna play seven minutes in heaven!" I shouted loud enough for everyone to hear but you, you're sleeping in my room because it was 10:00 at night and you thought you have nothing better to do so you went inside my room to read a book but you fell asleep so you didn't hear me. Luckily, Rin and Len shouted at you to wake up so we can all play.  
"No, I don't want to play!" You said feeling lazy to get up  
As Len kicked you out of the bed sighing, "What's the point of coming to the party if you're not joining the fun (y/n)?" He told you while Rin went out if the room and said, "Well Len, I'm leaving (y/n) to you."

"What?! Don't please!" Len complained and you give him the 'look' then Rin sighed.  
"Fine, (y/n) If you don't come with us right now then you have to kiss Meiko when she's drunk and scream "I love Meiko!" at the top of your lungs!" Rin said smiling evilly, "and if you didn't do that then….Len, get the rodarora (road roller)!"  
"No please don't! Fine I'll join you guys but it's because I said so and I'm not doing this for you." You said as you walked out of the room linking arms with the twins.

You walked and walked until you got into the living room and I immediately shoved the hat to you, "(y/n)'s first! (y/n)'s first!" I shouted.

"Ugh really? Why does it have to be me?" you started to complain but I cut you off.

"You made everyone wait so you have to pay the price!" I said.

"Make me." You said.

'Man you're stubborn!' I thought then faced Rin and Len, "Rin you know what to do!" I said and Rin winked at me.

"Len get the rodarora!" Rin shouted while laughing hysterically.

"Fine but I will do it on one condition," You said, "You, Rin, have to stop acting like a retard!"

"Hai!" Rin said and then I shoved the hat to you again.

"Pick now (y/n)!" I said and when your hands you touched something you pulled it out and tada! You got an eggplant! Then Gakupo took it and he put it inside his bag.

Then Miku looked at you and winked.

"Go (y/n), confess to him!" Miku whispered at you while smiling a soft smile. In the vocaloid family, Miku's the only one who knew who captured your heart. That's right, it's Gakupo who captured your heart and he's the one who you fell in love with. And now you can't help but blush. This is the reason why you don't want to come to this party. This is the reason you don't want to join this game, it's all because of Gakupo. You're scared that you might end up picking him and play with him. It's not your fault that you love him, it's not you who choose who you love, it's your heart that chooses who to love and your heart chose Gakupo.

Then someone broke your trail of thoughts as someone pushed you inside the closet and I'm that someone.

"Well, go have fun Gakupo!" I said shutting the closet doors.

And as the door was closed you heard Gakupo mumble,

"This game is so immature…" then he sighed, "This is the reason why I shouldn't have put something inside that hat."

And then you looked up at him, "I don't want to join this game too!" You said then he looked at you.

"At least you understand." He smiled at you. A soft and kind smile that you always want to see on his face.

"Well I guess that means that we can understand each other then!" You said giggling and he laughed with you too. And after a few seconds he became silent again.

'Hmmm… should I ask him something? Maybe I should ask him his type of girl? Well that will make him think that I like him…. But I guess it's worth a try…' You thought.

"Etto… Gakupo-san," You said and he looked at you, "Can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure." He said wondering what you would like to ask him.  
"Umm… what's your type of girl?" And then he looked at you quizzically.  
"Why (y/n)?" He asked you.

"I-It's because I like you, stupid!" You said and then you gave him a peck on the cheek blushing furiously.

"What?" He said looking at you.  
"I like you Gakupo-san!" You told him feeling braver than before.  
And then he kissed you and backed away, "I like you too (y/n)." He said with his deep voice.

"Your lips are warm." You told him and you kissed him again this time, on the lips.

And then I opened the door breaking your special moment, "Good Morning!" I shouted and Miku and Rin took a picture of you two while you were kissing.

"Pfft. Nee, Miku-chan, if we showed this to Luka-nee do you think she will get angry?" Rin said laughing evilly.  
"Oh brother." You said smiling at Gakupo and then he leaned over to you,  
"Say, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked you.  
"Hmm let me see… I will answer you at home." You said smiling at him.

(A/N: Hope you like it! Sorry if it's not that good! Etto... minna-san, which character should i do next?)


End file.
